A conventional solar battery module has a solar battery panel in which power generation elements referred to as “cells” are arranged on a translucent panel such as glass. An outer edge portion of the solar battery panel is supported by a rectangular rim-like frame that surrounds the entire circumference. Furthermore, the solar battery panel is fixed via the rim-like frame on a solar battery rack installed on the ground or a roof. Further, a reinforcing frame for supporting a rear surface of the solar battery panel at the time when the solar battery panel is warped is provided inside the rim-like frame (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In recent years, a method for configuring a solar battery module without using a rim-like frame has been studied. A solar battery panel not using a rim-like frame has an advantage of excellent productivity and the like because a process of engaging the solar battery panel with the rim-like frame can be omitted. For example, a solar battery panel can be manufactured by applying silicone resin or the like as a contact stopper having excellent heat resistance to an exposed glass end portion of the solar battery panel (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
Furthermore, there is proposed a solar battery module and the like in which a relatively heavy reinforcing plate such as a glass plate or a metal plate on a rear surface of a solar battery panel is omitted, an outer edge portion of the solar battery panel having flexibility is surrounded by a rim-like frame, and a rib both ends of which are engaged with the rim-like frame is provided as a reinforcing material on the rear surface of the solar battery panel (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).
Further, there is proposed, as a module in which a solar battery panel is fixed on a solar battery rack without using a rim-like frame, a solar battery module in which a tension bar being a reinforcing frame is fixed on a rear surface of the solar battery panel, and both end portions of the tension bar are spanned across bars of the solar battery rack and are supported (for example, see Patent Literature 4).